Attention All Readers Reviewers, and Authors!
by fannut
Summary: This is an IMPORTANT message for all members of the community. Please READ and TAKE ACTION. The stories you read, write and love are at RISK. And if they are not now, then one day they will be. But only if WE do not act NOW.
1. Chapter 1

I saw this on WingsZeCrusader's story "Red X The Scarred Hero" but I'm publishing it as a Harry Potter story because Harry Potter has the most stories in all of FanFiction and many people need to see this.(Important! READ BELOW THE NAMES FOR INFORMATION STRATE FROM THE OFFICALS)

_Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site._

_Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors._

_For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable._

_It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added._

_If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests._

_While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation._

_For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this._

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato the Venom Host_

_Jay Frost_

_SamCrow_

_Blood Brandy_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_The Dark Graven_

_BlackRevenant_

_Lord Orion Salazar Black_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar the NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exiled crow_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Final Black Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_blood enraged_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha's King_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Jman12394_

_117Jorn_

_Damrhein_

_Darkplayer35_

_A Revanchist_

_WingsZeCrusader_

Fannut

Now I'm singing this petition because I agree with it but if you go to the FanFiction home page you will see this:

_**June 4th 2012 - Notices: **_

_**Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002. **_

Okay. I get this but I also agree with this petition. So I believe that by simply allowing MA ratings back on to FanFiction WITH THE RISTRICTION of only letting members who are of an appropriate age, like 17 or 18 and up, being allowed to read them. I hope this reaches someone who will take all of these matters in to consideration before acting rashly.

Sincerely,

Fannut

*If it is Italicized then I copied it from somewhere else*


	2. More Information

**More Info!**

untouchable hexing witch wishes to have her name added so here it is.

An official petition has been started! Go to Psudocode Samurai's profile. All of the information is there!


End file.
